Tony Stark the Hero of Olympus
by The Forgotten Guardian
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed but what if Percy is living 2 lives to Olympus he is Perseus Achilles Jackson. But to the rest of the world he is Anthony Edward Stark. How will we win if he dies? (this is my first story i have ever posted more chapers coming) BEING REWRITTEN SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Ch.1**

Hi, I'm here to tell you of my life and how it changed...how I changed. My name was Perseus Achilles Jackson and my life changed on my birthday as it has for the past 2 wars ended on that day. The 2nd Titan war ended on my 16th as the 2nd Gaint war ended on my 18th. But our story begans on my 21st birthday the day Perseus Achilles Jackson I die and the day I am reborn as Anthony Edward Stark but please call me Tony and I **AM** **IRONMAN!**


	2. Death of a Hero part 1

**Ch.2 Percy pov 8/18/14 Halfblood hill**

I just got back from my year long quest for Lady Athena. A hundred tasks to add to the 'Trials of Perseus' (as the campers call my feats). This quest won me Athena's blessing to ask her daughter, Annabeth Chase, for her hand in marriage. I'm going to ask her today because it's the day both wars ended, my 21st birthday, and our 5th anniversary.

As I walk up the hill to Thaila's tree I hear cheering I look from afar to see Mark Johnson (AN: if a guy named Mark Johnson is reading this I have never met you so please forgive me) son of Hermes making out with some blonde. I don't really like Mark you see he got his ego from hir gramp's dear uncle Zeus. He came to camp about two weeks before I went on my quest.

Flashback Third person pov

Mark came and kill a hellhound after Percy kill the nine others and was about to finished it off. Mark grabbed riptide from Percy by kicking him in the gut. Then stabded the beast when the others came they saw Percy on the ground and Mark kneeling with Percy's sword stabbed and the dust of the hound at Mark's feet.

The son of Hermes then lied and cheated to get fame. Percy didn't mind Mark taking the glory he was happy with his life the way it was. Mark got anrgy that Posiedon's mortal child wasn't fazed in the least. So he stoll from the camper's and blamed Percy till his only friends were Nico, Thaila, Grovor, Rachel,and Annabeth. Nico is always in the underworld helping his father, Thaila and the Hunter's, Grovers Lord of the Wild dudties, Rachel is at her all girls school it always starts on the first of August, and lastly Annabeth is on Olympus rebuilding.

Two days before Percy left it was capture the flag. Chiron was with the party ponies for a family reunion before the game Mr. D was given ten cags of wine so at the start of the game he was out like a light. The campers most loyal to Mark grabbed Percy. Mark held a child 1year of age with a knife and said "If you move I send this child to Hades. You wont scream, yell, or fight and the mortal lives. You must swear this on the styx and you must swear to never tell what happened this night and you willswear never to attack us got it."

Percy hold his head high and spoke wth a sword to his neck in a voice of power "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, here by swear upon the river styx to not scream, yell, fight, I will never tell a soul, being, or person of this night, I will never attack any of those who know and are present of this incounter as long as the child you carry is safe from harm." Thunder bloomed in the distant. Mark set the child on the ground gently and walked to the son of the sea with a evil smile on his face knife in hand.

Percy's arms were held as he kneeled on the ground Mark than cut off his shirt and craved with the crused blade into the hero of Olympus's back '**τέρας**' meaning monster the mist will hide it as scars from a car accident or something, because the blade is crused the scars will NEVER fade or fully heal.

From that night on Percy never toke off his shirt unless he was truely alone.

Flashback end


	3. The birth of a Stark

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson, right Percy?**

**Percy: yeah bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuttttttttt tttttt you own the Avengers...**

**Tony: NO The Forgotten Guardian does NOT own the Avengers...I do**

**Me: no you don't Tony. Marvel owns the Avengers and Rick Riordan.**

**Grover: Can I have your Pepsi cans?**

**Me: ...uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm...No? I do own Mark Johnson (Mark is a Enter curse word of your choosing here)**

* * *

**RECAP**

_I just got back from my year long quest for Lady Athena. A hundred tasks to add to the 'Trials of Perseus' (as the campers call my feats). This quest won me Athena's blessing to ask her daughter, Annabeth Chase, for her hand in marriage. I'm going to ask her today because it's the day both wars ended, my 21st birthday, and our 5th anniversary._

_As I walk up the hill to Thalia's tree I hear cheering I look from afar to see Mark Johnson (AN: if a guy named Mark Johnson is reading this I have never met you so please forgive me) son of Hermes making out with some blonde. I don't really like Mark you see he got his ego from hi__s gramp's dear uncle Zeus. He came to camp about two weeks before I went on my quest._

* * *

**Third Person pov. 8/18/14**

Percy stood at the top of half-blood hill his eyes hidden behind his unruling hair. Dry sobs reaches his throat as he sees his love, his tie to the mortal world. Annabeth the women he spent the a year of his life proving to her mother he was worthy of he little girl. Was making out with the son of Hermes Mark Johnson. The young Hero' throat grew raw and ragged red as he stood hidden by his cousin Thalia's great pine.

The skies grew dark, the seas restless, the winds howled. Demigods one and all looked to the sky in worry and wonder as the weather came as if the camps magical borders were never even there. Soon the rain come as cats and dogs poured down (not real ca...oh never mind you get it) half-bloods ran left and right for shelter as lighting lit the heavens. As if Zeus himself cried for his eldest mortal nephew when he refused to shed a tear. The child of Poseidon walked to his cabin completely dry except for his cheeks each one has a trail of raindrops.

**Percy pov.**

When I got to my cabin I fell asleep as soon my head hit my pillow.

**_Percy's dream_**

_I was on Olympus...weird? Are they voting for my death?...again?_

_"No Perseus, we wish to help." I turned to find my myself in front of Lords Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and Ladies Athena, Heasta, Aphrodite, and Hecate. I bow "My lords and Ladies what do I owe this meeting?"  
_

_Lord Zeus came forth and said "Perse...""Just Percy my lord please we are family are we not?" I commented. A sad smile crawled onto my uncles face  
_

_"Yes, well Percy we saw what happened to you and we wish to help. So we ask well you. Will... Will you Perseus Achilles Jackson take are blessings?"_

_I thought for a second and spoke "No..." Zeus grew pissed "You deni...""No for I am no longer Perseus Achilles Jackson." N__ow the gods looked confused, Athena was thinking of...something, Zeus was plain dumb folded. I smiled kindly "My mortal grandparents were Howard Anthony Edward Stark and Maria Collins Carbonell Jackson Stark. In their will it states that when their first born grandson turns 21 and if they take on the name __Anthony Edward Stark. The child will inherit Stark Enterprises I agreed at the age of 15 I have a house that I built myself. In one week I become CEO of ____Stark Enterprises as Tony Stark"_


	4. AN AN AN AN AN

ANANANANANANANANANAN

Okay Mark is Hermes son so he is Zeus's grandson Kitsune Twins o.k.

thank you devilchild1000 and That Which Consumes Us All


	5. Another AN sorry

I'm going to try to update every week

thanks for all the reviews

The Forgotten Guardian


	6. Death of a Hero part 2

**Hey the forgotten guardian here love the reviews, it be great to get more if you have any ideas please review them to me**

**while... that's all so on with the show**

**Nico: Thank gods! Your annoying as Hades**

**Me:(smirks)**

**Hades: NICO!**

**Nico: YYY...yes dad**

**Hades than smirks grabs Nico by the ear and says "Your step mother needs you in the gra..."**

**Me: if your going and taking Nico then say it and leave**

**Hades (glares at me): Fine, the forgotten guardian doesn't own Percy Jackson or th...**

**Dr. Banner: Or the Avengers**

* * *

**Third Person pov.**

Perseus Achilles Jackson, the grandson of wealthy industrialist and head of Stark Industries, Howard Stark, and Maria Stark, was born on Long Island. A boy genius, he enters MIT at the age of 15 to study electrical engineering and later receives Master's degrees in electrical engineering and physics, he inherits his grandfather's company at the age of 21.

To protect him and his mother Percy took on the name of Anthony Edward Stark as stated in his grandfathers will. Tony as he now is called takes the part of a rich playboy and industrialist so he can never be hurt again like he was with Annabeth.

**Third Person pov Camp Olympus (it's where Camp Halfblood was Camp Jupiter was turned into New, new Rome) Two weeks after Percy became Tony**

The huntresses of Artemis came to camp Olympus to rest while Lady Artemis goes to a Olympian council meeting. They got there faster then planed so they went to the Mess hall (I forgot its name) to see the other 14 (Percy's wish for the end of the Gaint War was to give Hestia and Hades their Thrones Back) Olympians were there as well. It was Athena's turn to choose what to watch on the 200" Hephaestus t.v. she choose the News

* * *

**News pov. (I guess****)**

Today we honor the death of 20 year old Perseus Achilles Jackson who was found died in Long Inland, New York on his 21st birthday. The bio lads say he died on his 20th birthday while walking he fell down a hill hitting his head and breaking his neck, then his body fell down a cliff in to a underground cave. Where he was hidden tell a team of cave divers found his corpse. Our prayers to Paul and Sally Bolfis, the mother and stepfather of the late Perseus Achilles Jackson.

In other news billionaire Tony Stark ha...

* * *

**Third Person pov**

The camp was shocked, Percy their leader was de...dead. No one spoke for what felt like years the only ones that weren't were Zeus, Athena,Hades, Hermes, Heasta,Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus (Hecate isn't at camp and Aphrodite told Hephaestus_)._ Poseidon than cried his 2 year old daughter Alexis who was in his arms (her mother died when she turn 2 Percy saved her) hugged her father and said "No cwy Dada"

The lord of the seas smiled sadly at his child. Annabeth looked heartbroken she thought Percy left her or was cheating on her but on he was dead, she then decided to leave Mark. Nico was confused he didn't sense Percy died he will ask his father about it later. Thalia just cried with Jason hugging her as tears made way down his cheeks. Grover just sat there to shocked to do anything. Hazel and Frank held other not trusting their voices. Leo fainted so Reyna and Piper tried and failed to awake him up. The person most upset was

Artemis she just could **_NOT_** believe that the person who found Zeus bolt and Hades helm. Who is the bane of Titans, destroyer of Gaints. The one who stole her heart is de...gone.

(this are thoughts) _"__Artemis it's Aphrodite, Percy is alive!"_

_"WHAT!" _thought/yelled Artemis to the love goddess

Aphrodite smiled a sad but kind smile _"Percy is alive, And no your feelings are your alone I did nothing I swear it no the __Styx" _Que thunder

the goddess of the moon calmed down _"O.k., Why are you telling me these?"_

_"Because, He loves you I just hide it for percabeth. He needs you Annabeth broke his heart." Answered the dove._

The fates come and spoke at once "To learn you must see what has happen two days before Perseus's 20th birthday."

* * *

**Third Person pov.**_  
_

So campers loyal to Mark grabbed Percy. Mark held a child 1 year of age with a knife and said "If you move I send this child to Hades. You wont scream, yell, or fight and the mortal lives. You must swear this on the Styx and you must swear to never tell what happened this night and you will swear never to attack us got it."

Percy hold his head high and spoke with a sword to his neck in a voice of power "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, here by swear upon the river Styx to not scream, yell, fight, I will never tell a soul, being, or person of this night, I will never attack any of those who know and are present of this encounter as long as the child you carry is safe from harm." Thunder bloomed in the distant. Mark set the child on the ground gently and walked to the son of the sea with a evil smile on his face knife in hand.

Percy's arms were held as he keeled on the ground Mark than cut off his shirt and craved with the cursed blade into the hero of Olympus's back '**τέρας**' meaning monster the mist will hide it as scars from a car accident or something, because the blade is cursed the scars will NEVER fade or fully heal.

From that night on Percy never toke off his shirt unless he was truly alone.

* * *

**Third Person pov.**

****People were ether shocked or pissed. Mark stood and yelled "WE DON'T NEED THAT COWERED GOOD RE..."

He never got to finish because an arrow stabbed his heart like a dagger with Hermes the one who inflicted it.

Hermes than said in a voice void of emotion " As the saying goes I gave you life so I can take it."


	7. AN sorry

**ok my mom took my kindle sorry so chapters will take a while**

**again sorry**

**The Forgotten Guardian **


	8. Authors Note Read for Next ch Due Date

**Ok terribly sorry the next chapter is coming in 2 to 3 weeks for school to end and summer to began **

**I'm having authors block so review what you want to happen next**

**ok if you can guess who Ms. Potts will be you get a cookiecookie**

**Love and terribly sorry **

**The Forgotten Guardian**


	9. I'm rewriting this story sorry

**Hi The Forgotten Guardian once again I have some news I'm going to rewrite this story **

**and get a better plot sorry but "Tony Stark the Hero of Olympus" will live again. And please **

**send reviews of what _YOU_want to happen **

**again sorry and than****k you...**

Thefanfictionfollower 5/8/13 . chapter 8

thalia? its always thalia...

Guest 4/30/13 . chapter 7

if you can post this than you can post new chapters

Reyna Potter 4/7/13 . chapter 7

This is great, I like how it's different but try to make the chapters longer and more detailed. There are a few spelling errors try to fix them :D

gamerkid137 4/6/13 . chapter 7

Loved it

Randomdude 4/2/13 . chapter 7

You seem to have a lot of sorry's for us. It would probably just be easier to put the apology into the next chapter.

devilchild1000 3/27/13 . chapter 6

although im happy a new chapter was posted, it seems like it was too short or went too fast, but oh well. please update soon!

Mrmngrl101 3/26/13 . chapter 3

This is great! Please update soon.

RegularReader 3/25/13 . chapter 3

Great story! Please don't abandon, I beg you. Also on the last paragraph of Death of a Hero part 2 the dialogue was written incorrectly. You need to start a new paragraph whenever a new person talks.

devilchild1000 3/25/13 . chapter 2

please update soon!

Designation Sparkle Fabulous 3/24/13 . chapter 3

neat!


End file.
